


All the Outs in Free

by plants_stars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oxenfree AU, Possession, Underage Drinking, actual fratboy lu han, i guess i could say past chanbaek, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_stars/pseuds/plants_stars
Summary: All Kim Jongdae wanted to do was go to some stupid island party with his best friend and his new neighbor. He didn't ask for old wounds to get reopened, he didn't ask for ghosts. He never should have brought his radio.





	All the Outs in Free

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA okay so
> 
> This is based off the game Oxenfree!
> 
> This isn't normally how I write fics and it was hard to incorporate the video game elements into writing but I hope you still enjoy!! I'm sorry if this isn't all that great, thank you for reading!

  
**8 pm**   
  


 

Waves rocked the ferry as it sailed peacefully across the waves. The sun was on it’s way to setting, basking the boat in a soft golden light, the water beneath them sparkling.   
“It used to be a military thing. Well it used to be a ranching thing, then it was turned into an army thing, then it became a bird thing or a museum thing or whatever,” rattled off Jongin, a guy with muscular arms who was a friend of Jongdae, his new neighbor. Jongdae was pretty, really pretty. High cheekbones, dark hair. He was barely taller than Minseok. He was insanely friendly, which was one reason he decided to go on this trip. Sure, he was loud, but he’d made Minseok feel welcome in his new neighborhood, like they’d been friends for a lifetime. 

Jongin started on something about sugar cookies which Minseok didn't quite catch before Jongin looked at the area behind Minseok.   
  
“Yo! Jongdae! You okay? You haven't said anything in like ten whole minutes. That’s like a personal record for you, man!” his question was greeted with silence however. Jongdae busy staring at the waves, kitten lips still upturned even on his resting features.   
  
“Uh, hello? Earth to Jongdae, are you-”   
  
“Yeah yeah, my mind drifted for a sec. I'm fine,” he replied, smiling and walking over to the duo. He looked even prettier in the sunset and Minseok tried to make it look like he wasn't staring. The ferry rocked, not a very comfortable feeling if Minseok was being honest.   
  
“So you all moved in yet?” Minseok looked up at Jongin again when he spoke.    
  
“Ah, no. No, not yet just moved in a few days ago so..” he leaned over the railing of the ferry, staring off at the water. His new neighbor, Jongdae was bringing him out to some summer thing on an island off the coast. To get him acquainted with all the new people in his high school. It was his last year, but why not try to make friends?   
  
“So you guys literally just met less than a week ago?” Jongin asked, looking between the two. Jongdae shrugged. “Yeah, but I figured it would be nice,”   
  
“Well you look cool enough!” Jongin exclaimed, flinging an arm around Minseok’s shoulders. “Cool guy, cool hat,” he flicked his beanie, “and you get to hang out with us, the coolest guys in the whole school!” he grinned and Minseok smiled. It was nice to feel included especially being so new.   
  
“So how do you two know each other?” Minseok questioned and Jongin moved away from him to instead wrap an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.    
  
“Best friends for our whole lives! Like grade school era! Young enough where we've shared a bath and it wasn't sexual at all,”   
  
The dark haired boy laughed and pushed at his arm. “That's so creepy shut up!”   
  
“Why? We were babies! It's funny,”   
  
A voice came over the intercom announcing that they would be arriving at the island soon. Edward’s island.   
  
“Oh hey!” Jongin jumped up and grabbed their arms. “We should get a picture! It'll be quick!”   
  
Jongdae nodded in agreement. “Yeah, sure let's do it,” 

Jongin held out his camera when all of them were in the shot and took it. “Ha! Lu’s gonna be so jealous I got to take a picture with the new guy before he did!” Jongin put away his camera and turned to Jongdae. “So you brought your radio right?”   
  
“What radio?”   
  
“You know the one it kinda looks like a toy? And.. You..” he noticed Jongdae’s smirk. “Oh you're joking.” Jongdae did his best to stop his laughter at Jongin’s confused expression and pulled out his radio. The horn on the ship sounded.   
  
“Oh we have to be getting close by now right? There's no radio signals on the island, I guess I can't tune into that high school thing after all. Whatever we'll use it later,”   
  
Minseok frowned at that. “Um, I'm confused? Then why bring it?” he asked and Jongin grinned wider than before. 

“Oh you'll see! It'll be cool, I can't tell you get but it'll be super cool I promise.”    


A few minutes later, the ferry pulled into the docks of Edward’s island. “Smell that clean air boys and boys! This ain't city living!” Jongin announced, walking off boat.   
  
“Oh hey I don't want to be like, the one to break us up so early but can I talk to Jongdae for like two minutes? Alone?” Minseok asked, walking off the pier. He caught Jongin's gaze, who looked utterly confused. “It'll be quick and you can go meet up with your friends.” Jongin gave a tiny nervous laugh, a complete 180 from the loud, boisterous ones he heard the entire ferry ride.    
  
“Well I don't really want to go up alone?.. Can whatever you have to say wait? We have like.. All night and-”   
  
“No no, it's fine Jongin. Go on up ahead, we'll meet up with you.” Jongdae cut in, smiling at his friend. Jongin shifted kind of nervously but ultimately started walking away. “Okay, I guess, but this is a little weird to start just splitting up,”   
  
“Thank you!” Minseok called back, as Jongin waved to them. He turned his attention back to Jongdae.   
  
“Jongin’s nice,” he mused, putting his hands in his pockets. “He's funny,”   
  
“Yeah he is. He's harmless,” Jongdae hummed trying to look for the right words. “He's like, a giant puppy. So what did you want to talk about?”   
  
“I just wanted to thank you ahead of time because you've been cool. I've never anywhere before, it's all new to me. So thank you.” Jongdae beamed up at him. 

“Really it's no problem! I’m happy to have you here!” the two of them got quiet for a moment. The sun was almost completely out of sky, and the small town was slowly darkening.    
  
“Oh yeah we should get back to Jongin now, right?” Jongdae nodded and walked in front of him, leading the way. The town was mostly tourist shops, which were all closed off. It was cute, if anything, a lot different from the city. They walked up the hill a little before Jongdae stopped at a statue.   
  
“Oh, I forgot about this. It's a monument to a submarine that sunk off the coast.”   
  
Minseok’s eyes lit up. “Oh, do the radio thing, it tells you about it or whatever right? That's what they said on the boat. 102.3? I think?”   
  
Jongdae pulled out the tiny radio and messed with the dial until a voice came through the speakers.    
  
“--  _ the  _ _ R.O.K.S EXODUS _ _ was launched in January, 1943 and put into commission at the end of that month _ .” The transmissopn was staticky and no other words came through afterwards, unfortunately. That little tidbit of information was enough to make his skin crawl though.   
  
Minseok looked between the pocket radio and the statue. “I've never heard of this before.” It was creepy to think about. All of those people that drowned out there,”   


“Yeah, I hate thinking about it,”   
  
“I think being in a submarine is the worst possible war assignment. There's nowhere to go if something goes wrong,”   
  
“ _ 85 officers as well as 12- _ ” the radio started up again, making the two of them jump.   
  
Jongdae shut off his radio and put it back in his pocket. They passed a parks and facilities office, Jongin’s older sister worked there, and another gift shop.   
  
“Oh hey there you are!” Jongin yelled, running down a little from the top of the hill.   
  
“Okay, so quick summary. Edward’s island is a tourist trap with a beach. The town closes down after dark and we aren't supposed to be here.” he walked back up the hill with them. “The whole island is owned by some guy named Kim or something. He's been shacked up in the same place for like 70 years.”   
  
Jongdae sighed in content. “Must be nice, staying with the windows open everyday, right next to the beach,”   
  
Jongin gawked at him.   
  
“You’d stay in the same place for like 70 years? Without moving,”   
  
Jongdae shrugged as they crossed the tiny bridge. “Yeah, if you're happy, you're happy, it would be nice,” Minseok silently agreed.   
  
“Okay so Minseok. I guess it's okay to tell you now. We brought the radio because sometimes, near the cave openings down by the beach, you can sometimes tap into radio frequencies that don't exist.” Minseok raised an eyebrow. That sounded pretty unbelievable and a little childish, but he wasn't about to say that.    
  
“It's just like sounds, noises. It's super weird,”   
  
“You're sure this is going to work?” Jongdae asked, pursing his lips.   
  
“Yes! I've done it! But enough of that, we're here to drink, party, and be stupid!” Jongin grinned, “everyone else must be up ahead. We just gotta get over this fence,”    
  
“Can't we just climb it?” Minseok asked, looking at Jongin.   
  
“Nah too high.” Jongin crossed his arms while Jongdae called Minseok over.   
  
“Help me push this dumpster.” Minseok nodded, it wasn't very full so it was easier to push than normal. Jongdae hopped onto the top of the dumpster and climbed over the fence, the other two following in suit.   
  
  
****

 

**9 pm**   
  


 

  
“Oh,” Jongin started, once they started on the trail. “Before we go down there’s something-”   
  
There was a laugh. Two laughs, though one was quieter.   
  
Minseok frowned. “What was that?”   
  
Jongin rubbed the back of his neck. “So there's this boy, Kyungsoo, and I kind of like him? And I really want him to like me so like, be cool. Just-”   
  
“Jongin.” Jongdae smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax.” Jongin nodded but eventually started bothering Minseok, asking what he said to Jongdae.   
  
“Nini! I can hear you over there!” that voice was new. Glancing over, Minseok could see Jongdae visibly grimace at the sound.   
  
They dropped down to the pass to see two boys. One boy who looked like that absolute epitome of perfect. Soft black hair that contrasted sharply with his blue eyes and milky skin. The other, shorter one who really was too pretty to be real, with short, cropped black hair and full, heart shaped lips.   
  
“Hey!” Jongin beamed at the shorter one who nodded at him in acknowledgement. Perhaps that was Kyungsoo.   
  
“We started a fire down by the beach, but Soo wanted to come back up here. Lu-”   
  
“So, every one, this is Minseok, Minseok, everyone,” Jongdae interrupted, letting Minseok walk forward.    
  
“Hello,” Kyungsoo responded and the other looked at him with mild disgust.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
“Um, Minseok?”   
  
“He’s Jongdae’s new next door neighbor, Baekhyun,” Jongin explained, walking a little ahead of Jongdae and Minseok to walk next to Kyungsoo.   
  
“Yeah, he just moved here. So let's try to show him a good time,alright?” Jongdae’s voice had a slight edge to it and his glare was directed right at Baekhyun. There was some kind of unspoken argument going on the two boys, the intensity of their glares was enough to make Minseok want to shrink down. What the hell was up with that?   
  
“Really guys, the beach and beer will be fine,” Minseok tried to interject but Baekhyun cut him off.   
  
“You brought a neighbor with you? Like some guy you just met?” Jongdae opened his mouth to retaliate but Jongin interrupted them before he could.    
  
“Well, Minseok, that’s Baekhyun. And he-”   
  
“Yeah well this is happening. This is a thing that is happening, Baekhyun huffed, ever the drama queen, as he walked farther ahead of everyone. “So who else is coming?”   
  
“Um..”   
  
“You're kidding me right?” Baekhyun turned around and stared right at Jongin. “This was supposed to be a party. This is the party of the year, we’ve been waiting for this forever, and now you're tell me this is it?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Oh my god..” he covered his face with his hands. “So it's just us, Jongdae, and his new neighbor? That's it? That's the group?”   
  
“Baekhyun, who even invited you?” Jongdae managed to keep his voice somewhat below a yell, stepping over a rather big rock.   
  
“Nini invited Soo, and Soo invited me. Though begged me would be like the better term..”   
  
“I didn't actually beg.” Kyungsoo defended, looking back at Jongdae with an apologetic expression.   
  
“Wait aren't you guys all friends?”   
  
Baekhyun gave a short, sarcastic laugh. “I'm friends with Soo and the two on the beach. I’m downgrading Nini to like, a creepy neighbor,” Jongin visibly deflated at that. “And you, well I just met you,” Jongdae continued to glare daggers at the back of Baekhyun’s head.   
  
“Oh great, so I'm not even on your radar now, Baekhyun?”    
  
“Well you see, Minseok,” Jongin interrupted their arguing for the millionth time. “This is usually like a 40-something-deep rager! But Yifan and Zitao had a party last week,”   
  
“And a lot of people got caught teepeeing the school,” Kyungsoo finished.   
  
“But forget them! We're here! On Edward's island! We've been hearing about this for years and now we're going to do it. It'll be fun right guys?” 

Jongdae nodded, smiling at everyone but Baekhyun. “Yeah, beach and island stuff,”   
  
The beach was beginning to come into view, there was a fire in the middle and already two people down there. So this was really it after all. Just seven people.   
  
Jongin immediately ran up to the one with blonde hair and hugged him, while Kyungsoo sat down next to the one with peachy pink colored hair.   
  
“Lu, Sehun, this is Minseok. Minseok, Lu and Sehun.” Jongdae introduced again.   
  
“So what do we like do here? Besides go skinny dipping and killed by some cliche serial killer?” Minseok asked, standing a few feet away from the fire.   
  
Lu shrugged, tossing a beer at Minseok, who thankfully caught it.    
  
“Whatever really. I'm up for whatever,”   
  
“It sucks that we can't bring anything huge, we could have totally set up a net!”   
  
“Jongin, drunk teenagers playing beach volleyball doesn't exactly sound ideal..”   
  
“But it sounds super fucking cool! Next year, bro, next year.” Lu encouraged, slapping his shoulder.   
  
Baek was currently sitting away from everyone else, as close to the water as he could get without getting wet. Minseok made a mental note to ask lately what all that was between him and Jongdae later.   
  
“So, Jongin you mentioned something about the man who owned the island. Where does he live?” Minseok asked, sitting down next to Jongdae.   
  
“You mean Kim Junmyeon? Across the island in some huge manor,” Kyungsoo answered before Baek corrected him.   
  
“Nowhere actually. He's dead,” Baekhyun threw his now empty beer can and walked up to grab another one. “Keeled over three days ago. Family has been grabbing and moving his things off the island,”   
  
“Well great. We can go see his house then, it would be fun.”   
  
“No we can't. There's a huge fence guarding it and I'm not going to tear my jeans scaling it. And Minseok,” Baekhyun turned his attention back to him once he grabbed another beer. “The ‘thing to do’ here is lay on the beach and drink till you can't remember where you are,” he spread his arms, motioning towards the entire beach before sitting down next to Sehun this time.   
  
“And sometimes we play truth or slap,” Lu pitched in and Jongin practically hooted in agreement. “Yes! Yes let's do that! We can inaugurate Minseok!” Jongdae looked at the duo in confusion.   
  
“Isn’t it, truth or dare?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Nah this is better than truth or dare. You have to tell the truth, but if someone can prove that you lied, the accuser gets to slap you,”   
  
“How can you prove someone lied?”   
  
“Oh you know, hearsay, rumors, conjectures. The usual,”   
  
“Alright, alright let's get on with it,” Baekhyun complained, standing up. “I'll start. Nini!” 

Jongin frowned. “Uh, yeah?”   
  
“Fess up, you like Soo right? You want to date him, don’t you?” Jongin’s cheeks flared red and Lu glared at Baekhyun.

“Dude you aren't supposed to-”   
  
“Wait I want to hear his answer,”   
  
“Baekhyun, that's enough,” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and Baekhyun just laughed at the completely red, stuttering boy.   
  
“Come on, stop stalling.”   
  
“Well- I uh, I like him as a friend- you know? Completely platonic all that. Just friends,” Both he and Kyungsoo seemed disappointed in that answer, but Kyungsoo tried to hide his saddened expression. That was a dick move. Everyone knew he was lying but no one made a move to prove it.   
  
“All right,” Jongdae clapped his hands together. “Moving on,”   
  
“So it's Jongin's turn now?” Minseok questioned. “He gets to ask something?”   
  
“Oh! Right, okay Jongdae!” At least he sounded happier.   
  
“What? Fine okay but go easy on me,”   
  
“Hey no partnering up to be losers.” Baekhyun shot, taking another sip out of the almost empty beer can.   
  
“Hmm okay I got it. Jongdae, marry, screw, kill. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun.” That made Sehun look up but he still didn't say anything.   
  
“I guess I'd marry Sehun? He's nice.”   
  
Sehun shrugged his shoulders, bringing his knees closer to his chest.   
  
“Alright, so who are you gonna screw?”   
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin nodded, honestly considering that before Lu punched his arm.   
  
“And I guess that means I'm killing Baekhyun. Bummer,” Jongdae muttered, refusing to look at the other. “Sorry, it's just the way that happened.”   
  
“Oh yeah of course. Why would you have control over that you think and comes out of your mouth?” Baekhyun questioned, crossing his arms.   
  
“Hey you can't control sneezes. And that was like a bodily function.” Jongin reasoned, earning a snicker from Lu.   
  
“Well Jongdae’s turn right?” Lu asked, looking between the two.   
  
“Oh great here we go,” Baekhyun sighed.   
  
“Baekhyun.”   
  
“Yes, mother?” he replied, walking to this time throw the beer in the small plastic bag near the cooler.   
  
“What's your worst fear?”   
  
“That Santa Claus is really coming to town.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
He grabbed another and shouldered Jongdae on his way back.   
  
“Dying? Dying too young,” the glare he shot at Jongdae wasn't missed by Minseok. He really wanted to know the issue between them.   
  
“So it's my turn. Jongdae. You got a new neighbor. Minseok you must be excited. Maybe not excited. Overwhelmed or-”   
  
“Is there like a question coming or?”   
  
“I’m sure Minseok here would love to know about the empty house next to it?”   
  
The tension suddenly got much more thick, the rest of the group, even Jongin and Lu went silent. Minseok looked between everyone in confusion.   
  
“Uh really I don't need to know,”   
  
“Baekhyun what- what does this have to do with anything?” Jongdae countered, glaring at the taller boy who glared right back.   
  
“Why’s the house empty Jongdae? Just so Minseok can hear it from you.”   
  
“Really I-”   
  
Jongdae threw something at the fire.   
  
“You know why, Baekhyun. Chanyeol died and his parents couldn't handle that. So they moved.” Even though Baekhyun asked the question, he still looked angry but he crushed his the beer can in his hand, glaring at the ground as if it was the reason for his rage. “There. The end,”   
  
“Well now you know, Minseok. Just don't die and you'll be fine,” Baekhyun’s voice was softer than before, but there was so much spite behind his words that Minseok hardly noticed.   
  
“Okay so I'm ready to do like anything but this.” Jongin interjected, throwing a stick at the fire.    
  
“Good I won, I'm celebrating by drinking and maybe, just maybe, even taking a nap.”   
  
“I-” Baekhyun cut Kyungsoo off immediately.   
  
“And that's exactly what Soo is doing too. Sorry Nini. I'm clingy,”   
  
Kyungsoo sighed and quickly took a picture of all of them on the beach. He promised himself he’d take a lot tonight, but with the way things were going, he doubted it.   
  
“So do you guys want to go check out the caves then.” Jongin asked, wiping the sand off his arm.   
  
“Sure. Better than doing nothing.” Jongdae reasoned and Minseok followed him. Jongdae mostly just wanted to get away from Baekhyun. He really wouldn't have gone if he knew he was going to be here.   
  
“Sehun, do you want to come with us?” Lu asked. Sehun shook his head.   
  
“Well I'm going. We won't be long okay?” Lu ran over to the fence. The all easily climbed it and in front of them was the mouth to a huge cave. There were rock piles in random places. Jongdae rolled his eyes when he saw Lu hand Jongin a brownie, whispering something like “this is gonna be so lit,” Jongdae should bet money on which one would be the more annoying fratboy once they got to college.   
  
“So this is where we pick up those weird frequencies. Those rocks mark where other students found like, anomalies or whatever. Let's try it out though.”   
  
Jongdae walked over to the rock pile closest to the fence and pulled out the radio. After messing with the dial, a sound came through. It was a hard to explain sound. Cries maybe? Voices? It was mostly static, difficult to decipher but it was definitely there. Everything seemed to glow. It was freaky, but cool.   
  
“Woah..”   
  
“Fucking hell I didn't actually think that was gonna work.” Jongdae walked over to another pile of rocks, tuning into the station there. More static-like cries. Creepy.   
  
“It sounds..”   
  
“Painful?” Jongdae offered, looking back over his shoulder at Minseok.    
  
“Yeah, painful.” There was a sound from the tiny opening of the cave and a small light. “Hey did you guys hear that?” Minseok asked, walking over to the opening.   
  
“What?” Jongdae asked, following him.   
  
“There's definitely something in there, I'm going to check it out.” Minseok told him, crawling through the entrance before Jongdae could stop him.   
  
“Minseok wait!” he turned back to Jongin and Lu who were laughing among themselves. They weren't going to be much help in a few minutes and running back to grab anyone else might take too long.   
  
“I'll be right back!” he called out to the two, but they weren't listening. He sighed and took a deep breath before crawling into the fissure.   


 

  
**10 pm**

 

 

He dropped down into stone. It was dark and Jongdae almost couldn't find his phone. He turned on the flashlight and secured it into his pocket as he started walking forward.   
  
“Minseok!” he yelled, trying to ignore the loud echo of his voice into the deep cave. He climbed up onto another platform of rocks. It just seemed to climb higher and even more expanse. It was like a void.   
  
“Come on, Minseok stop messing around!” he huffed, almost walking right off the edge of the rocks and into the pool of water below. He jumped to the next rock and sighed in relief when he saw the familiar dirty blonde hair.   
  
“Minseok!” the other jumped in surprise, clutching a hand over his chest.   
  
“Jesus, Jongdae, you scared the hell out of me.” Jongdae scoffed and walked over to him.   
  
“I scared you? You scared me! I have no idea where you went.”    
  
“Sorry sorry, there's just, there's something up there. I heard a voice I think.” he pointed deeper into the cave, the rocks sunk a little lower and it was much darker. Where they were standing now though, honestly, it was kind of beautiful. The way the rocks formed and the small streams of light made the cave seem almost peaceful. Until whatever that loud sound was, but it barely sounded human. It sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine.   
  
“See?”    
  
“Minseok we really should go.”   
  
“Wait, let’s just check it out. If it’s cool we can go get the others, if we don't find anything, we can just leave.”   
  
Jongdae ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Going against his better judgement, he nodded and let Minseok lead to way into the next part of the cave. After they walked through the underpass, the cave completely opened up before them. Water dripped from some of the walls and made tiny splatters onto the shallow water surrounding the rock. The ceiling of the cave had to be at least 50 feet high and-   
  
“Do you see that?” Minseok asked, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
“No?” Jongdae looked around the cave until Minseok pointed.   
  
“That triangle.” Jongdae’s jaw dropped when he finally saw it. It glowed. Actually glowed. A tiny triangle in the ceiling.   
  
“That's like a light reflection thing, right Jongdae?”    
  
“Uh sure..” he couldn't stop staring at it. How the hell was that even happening?   
  
“Do you think that this has to do with the frequencies? Like maybe it got tuned in?”   
  
Okay that was a little far fetched. But what other theory was there?   
  
“You think?”   
  
“Yeah try your radio out, see if it's like a frequency.” Jongdae pulled out the pocket radio, this was all really weird. He turned the dial and the triangle started to vibrate. It even felt like the cave was shaking.   
  
“Should I stop?!” he yelled, the whirring sound of the radio was starting to get louder.   
  
“No way!”   
  
He turned the dial again and a line if light shot out from the triangle and formed another tiny triangle at the end up it. The static on the radio got louder and the red light of the lines got brighter. When Jongdae turned the dial again two lines shot out from each triangle and connected to make one big triangle.   
  
The cave exploded in white light for a moment and it settled, there was not a giant floating triangle, vibrating and whirring.   
  
“Minseok…”   
  
“Hello. Dear. Tell everyone. Hello.”  a voice, well a few voices from pocket radio spoke. Every word sounded like it was spoken by a different person.    
  
“Um.. Hi?” Jongdae replied, his voice shaky. This was too weird. Why did he even say anything?   
  
“Sleepy time gal. Everything fine. Hope things there same. Don't know if leave is possible.” The radio spoke again, this time even more in a mess of voices. They sounded like clips of different radio recordings out together to make a sentence.   
  
“This is crazy.” Minseok mumbled, staring at the radio.   
  
“Who are- on the other-” Jongdae couldn't even make out a sentence before the radio spoke again.   
  
“Listen. Bobtail. Shave tail. Sleepy time gal. Is. Leave. Possible?” it asked and Jongdae glanced at Minseok. Is leave possible? What does that even mean? Leave where? Where were they going?   
  
“Maybe? But I really don't-”   
  
“Bobtail. Leave children. My mothers. Will see them soon.” The cave floor started shaking and the white light from the triangle engulfed the room again. When it dissipated, Minseok and Jongdae were underwater. Or so it seemed. They could both breathe just fine. It was hard to see, the water was murky and green and Jongdae could only make out Minseok’s shape next to him. There was a silhouette of something sinking to the seafloor in the distance. Just before it hit the ground Jongdae’s vision darkened, he heard whatever was sinking hit the ground before passing out.   
  
  


△   
  


 

**11 pm**   


 

  
  
“...Da..!..Jon..d..dae..! Jongdae!”    
  
Jongdae blinked a few times, the bleary night sky starting to come into view. He heard a voice, a few zaps that sounded like electricity and the ground he was on was dirt. What happened?   
  
He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair back.   
  
“Oh my god, you're awake.” Minseok leaned over him and held out a hand. “You scared the hell out of me.”   
  
Jongdae took his hand and stood up, his world spun for a moment and he gripped Minseok’s hand tighter. Okay they definitely weren't in the caves any more. He looked ahead, sighing. And that was an electrified gate. Perfect.   
  
“Where are we?” Jongdae asked, turning to look at Minseok, noticing the large radio tower behind them.   
  
“Okay nevermind, how did we get here?” Jongdae corrected, walking up the hill towards the tower.   
  
“No idea. That light thing and then, we just ended up here.” Minseok had a scratch on his cheek and a cut near his hairline. Jongdae idly wondered if he also had scrapes.   
  
“Let's just try and shut off that gate.”   
  
“Harden tower..” Minseok read the sign next to them. For some reason, Jongdae grinned.   
  
“I remember this from school, the tower was named after Richard Harden or something.” He explained, climbing up the first ladder into the tower. Minseok stopped mid-climb with a small snort.   
  
“Really, Richard Harden? This tower was named after someone named Dick Harden? I truly don’t understand Western names,”

Jongdae rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. “Yeah, Lu and Jongin would get a kick out of-” he paused and whipped around. “Wait a second where is everyone?”     
  
Minseok frowned and shook his head. “I have no idea. I was hoping that once we got up into the radio tower, we could try to announce something over it. Hopefully this thing has speakers around the island.” Minseok explained and Jongdae bit his lip. 

What other choice did they have?   
  
The kept climbing up the ladders in silence and it wasn't until his jacket clinked against the railing did he realize the massive headache he had. He tried to ignore it and continued on, finally reaching the top of the tower. Jongdae could see the whole island from up there, yet he almost felt sick once he looked down. God, he hoped everyone else was okay. They weren't at the beach anymore. He turned around to try the door but he couldn't turn it.   
  
“Minseok, it's locked.”   
  
“Let me try.” he offered, walking over to the door. Jongdae side stepped out of the way. “Be my guest, but I'm not sure what you can do besides jiggle it more.” Jongdae tried to peer into the window, he couldn’t see much, the lights were all off. There had to be a way to shut down that gate somehow.   
  
He turned back to Minseok who was kneeling and jiggling the lock. Wait, was he holding a bobby pin?   
  
“Need any help?” Jongdae asked, trying to look for another way in.   
  
“No, I almost got it,” the lock clicked. “Got it. Easy enough.”   
  
Jongdae raised an eyebrow as he pushed the door open and walked inside. “Where did you learn to do that?”   
  
Minseok smirked and waved a hand. “You know, just around.” He didn't question further and Minseok flipped on the light switch. Walking over to the radio set, Jongdae turned it on.    
  
“Uh hello! Please tell me this thing works. SOS? CQD?” Minseok glanced at him, puzzled. “CQD?”   
  
“Yeah, ‘Come Quick, Danger’ and all that.”   
  
The radio made static noises and a low pitched, almost growling sound came through before the sound shut out.   
  
“What was that?”    
  
“Maybe a person? I don't know.” Jongdae flipped another switch and saw the lights go out on the fence. Well that solves that problem. “We should be okay now.” he searched around the radio tower for anything they could use, but he didn't find anything.   
  
“I trust you and all, but I'm definitely throwing something at it first.”   
  
Jongdae pushed his shoulder and smiled at him, starting to walk out the door with him. “Fine, whatever.”    
  
A phone rang and caused them both to jump and yell in surprise. Jongdae cautiously walked up to the phone and picked it up.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Jongdae! Jongdae is that you?” Jongdae breathed out in relief. Jongin.   
  
“Yes, it's me.”   
  
“I saw the light in the tower! And I- Hey did you know it's named after a guy named Dick Harden?”   
  
“Jongin focus.”   
  
“Right, right! Sorry! I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago, things just went bad once you went into that hole and-” he sounded rushed and panicky, which didn't make Jongdae feel any better.   
  
“Wait, Jongin. How are you calling us? Phones don't work on the island.“   
  
“Oh it's not a normal phone, the number for the tower was on this list and I can't call anything else. I think I'm at the way station. Like out in the woods. Guys what's going-”   
  
The phone rang again, interrupted Jongin.   
  
“I think that's the other line, just hang on, stay where you are we'll come get you.”   
  
Jongdae switched the line.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Oh thank Jesus Christ, Jongdae?” And Jongdae never thought he’d be happy to hear the voice of Byun Baekhyun. “Wait this is an emergency line. Why are you answering this, where are you?”   
  
“Baekhyun?” Minseok asked and he heard Baekhyun sigh.   
  
“And Minseok is with you, of course he is.” Well it was almost pleasant.   
  
“Look, Baekhyun, Jongin’s on the other line and he sounds really freaked out so if you're like okay on your own-”   
  
“Wait, wait.” his voice got quieter. “I'm at Ft. Milner and I don't remember like the past hour and it's really freaking me out. I'm in a room full of radio stuff but I don't know how to use it. Can you please come here and help me?”   
  
Jongdae rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Baekhyun just come here. Ft. Milner is all the way on the other side of the island.”   
  
“Yes I know that, Jongdae. But why would I go to the tower when there's working equipment here. Just-”   
  
And the line went dead. Jongdae tried to switch lines to connect with Jongin again but he got no answer.   
  
“Perfect. Well at least we know where they are.” Jongdae tried to at least stay a little positive.   
  
“Well do you want to head out to Ft. Milner to see about that radio stuff?” Jongdae fidgeted with his fingers. “Well Jongin sounded really out of sorts so.. Let's get Jongin first. Then Baekhyun. I'm sure he'll be fine on his own until then. Plus we still need to find Kyungsoo, Lu, and Sehun.” he walked out of the door and started climbing down the ladder.   
  
“Let's just find them fast and get off this island.”   
  
“Deal.”

 

△

  
  


When Kyungsoo woke up, he was alone. It was dark and he had no idea where he was. Wasn’t he just on the beach, where did everybody go? He stood up and dusted himself off, looking around his environment. Nothing but trees. He pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight, hopefully the battery would hold up until he found someone. He decided to go left, even if he was unaware of his surroundings, that had to lead somewhere.

He thought he heard footfalls a few minutes into walking. He turned around and saw no one. But he could still hear footsteps. He turned to continue walking again, ignoring the fact that the footsteps were getting louder.

There was a buzzing noise in the air, like electricity. He walked faster. Then there was a quiet hum, like someone singing.

_ “All the outs…” _ Kyungsoo spun around again, still nothing.

_ “Leave.”  _ The buzzing got louder and Kyungsoo felt like he was surrounded by voices. They were muffled and hard to understand. They blurred together, almost incoherent.

_ “Island race.” _

_ “Call.” _

_ “Sink.” _

_ “Leave.”  _  There were too many voices at once. He covered his ears and dropped to his knees, trying to block out the voices. He felt more alone and colder than before. All of a sudden, they stopped. Kyungsoo hesitantly uncovered his ears, looking around in the dark. There was something standing by the trees.

_ “Quiet.”  _ and Kyungsoo’s world went dark.

 

 

△

 

 

**12 am**

  
  


Jongdae walked into the woods without a second thought while Minseok didn't seem too happy about it. It was quiet, the two of them couldn't think of anything to talk about. The forest was dark, the illumination came solely from the night sky, so seeing was a bit of a problem.

“So this is like.. Actually a forest.” Minseok mumbled, looking around at the trees. Jongdae looked back at him. “Yep. Why? Not the outdoorsy type?” Jongdae asked, turning his attention forward again. Walking backwards in the dark was not a good idea.

“If you mean in a city with concrete. Then yeah, I'm outdoorsy in that I'm outdoors. I just want to make sure that we know where we're going.” 

Jongdae didn’t respond and Minseok walked a little closer to him. “We.. Do know where we're going right?” Jongdae waved him off. “Sure, yeah.”

“Jongdae..”

“Minseok it's fine. I know where we're going.” Jongdae reassured and continued down the path. Their walking fell back into silence, aside from the noises in the wood. There was a gap in the path and Jongdae ran at it, jumping over it. He pulled himself up safely, leaving a spluttering Minseok on the other side. “Jesus, Dae! Don't just jump like that!”

“I'm fine! Just come on.” Minseok took a small breath before leaping onto the other side. Jongdae grabbed his hands to help steady him. “See, easy.” Jongdae grinned and their hands may have lingered just a little longer than needed. The two made their way away from the gap. They passed another sign, there was a bridge or something up ahead. The first thing Jongdae noticed was lights. Then the bridge ferry. Of course.

“Why is there a cable car here?” Minseok asked nervously, walking up the path.

“It's a bridge ferry. Pretty cool right?” Jongdae asked, noticing a tiny house structure. 

“Do we really have to use that?” Jongdae nodded much to Minseok’s disappointment. 

“But it's the woods! Isn't there like more dirt we can walk on to get Jongin?”

Jongdae shook his head and pointed over the bridge ferry. “He's up there, so we have to use that.” Jongdae turned the doorknob and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He swung the door open and frowned.

“That was open? Shouldn't it be locked?” Jongdae shrugged and walked in. “Maybe there's no need? Nothing to steal?” he offered. Minseok followed him inside. After a few seconds of looking around, Jongdae found the circuit breaker.

“Jongdae wait, the first thing that says is ‘Beware of overload’ and ‘Don't touch without supervision’.” Jongdae walked towards it anyway.

“Perfect. You're my supervisor.” Minseok sighed and frowned. “Let me do it then.”

Jongdae chuckled and shook his head. “I got this, don't worry.” Jongdae flipped the switch and the house went dark.

“Fuck..”

“Jongdae what did you hit?”

“The only thing here. Maybe I broke it?”

Minseok grabbed his hand in the dark so that they could stay close. “The lamps still on.” Jongdae walked over to the door with him but the knob wouldn't turn. “Door’s locked..”

“There's gotta be a way out somewhere..” Jongdae walked over the lamp that was glowing red, just like the triangle in that cave. His radio sounded and he picked it up. He turned the dial a few times and the glowing of the lamp stopped. But music started playing. Minseok let go of Jongdae’s hand and looked around, trying to find the source of it. 

“That song.. It can’t be..my-” the power came back on, causing Minseok and Jongdae to jump, knocking into each other.

Jongdae rubbed his head and Minseok just grumbled. “I'm so sick of this.”

They walked out of the door and noticed a chair sitting on the walk way. “Was that there before?” Minseok asked. Shrugging his shoulders, Jongdae simply kicked the chair with his foot. “Maybe? It's not important though, let's leave it.”

The bridge ferry’s light was on. Good sign. He stepped in after Minseok and pulled the lever.

“Let's hope this works.”

  
  


△

  
  


Sehun woke up with a start, gasping and looking around his surroundings. His breathing was ragged and his eyes weren't focused. Where was he? Where was Lu? Where was anyone? How long was he asleep? He took a moment to really make sure he was okay, steadying his breathing. He was alone and it was dark, now wasn't the time to go into a panic attack. He got on to his feet, struggling to stand on his shaky legs. He heard the ocean in the back of him. The fire was out to his right. He was still on the beach. But no one else was.

He ran off the beach and back on the path towards the shops in town. He had no phone, nothing. It was dark and he was alone. Sehun quietly hurried his way along the path, keeping an eye out for anyone. Had they all just left him there? No, Lu and Jongin wouldn't do that to him..

He walked faster, wrapping his arms around himself.  When he finally got back to the fence, he frowned. It was a high climb but he could do it. He hauled himself over the fence as fast as he could and ran back down near the docks. 

No one, absolutely no one. 

Though, looking back, he could see the radio towers lights were on, maybe if he could just get there, he would be fine. That was going to be quite the walk, his chest was tight and he was not looking forward to that at all. He stared out at the water. There was no ferry until the morning, but maybe everything was fine, maybe he wouldn't have to leave. He started his walk away from the docks. Maybe he could find someone on his way there.

  
  


△

  
  


Jongdae stepped off the bridge ferry with Minseok and grinned. “We didn't fall!”

Minseok chuckled and nodded, walking off the bridge ferry. “That's one good thing that happened tonight.”

Jongdae started walking down the path, but his head was starting to hurt more than before. He forced himself to keep going, he didn't want to stop when they were so close to Jongin.

“So you used to come here a lot as a kid?” Minseok asked, kicking a rock with his foot.

“Yeah with that boy I mentioned, Chanyeol.” 

Minseok’s eyebrows raised. “Oh so were you two..?” 

Jongdae snorted and shook his head. “Oh my god, no way. Actually, he dated Baekhyun. We were just family friends.” Minseok nodded in understanding. So that’s why Baekhyun was so upset and he of course, didn't blame him in the slightest. But what did that have to do with Jongdae? 

Jongdae walked over to the tent that was lying abandoned next to a stamped out firepit. “Well some people camp out here, I can't imagine why they’d just leave it though..” he mumbled and Minseok peeked inside of the tent. 

“Well it seems kinda.. dumpy? Maybe it's been left here a while?” he offered and received a shrug in response.

“Whatever it is, we don't have the time. We have to keep going.” Jongdae walked away from the tent and his ears filled with radio static. His head pounded and he clenched his eyes shut, covering his ears. After a few seconds the static went away and he opened his eyes again.

“So you used to come here a lot as a kid?” Minseok asked, stepping off the bridge ferry. Jongdae spun around to fast and almost fell out of the machine. He was back in the ferry. Did he ever leave the bridge ferry? He couldn't remember. But this felt very familiar. He looked at Minseok and stepped off of it. It was a little hard to see. He rubbed his eyes. 

“Uh Minseok? Do you ever get like, déja vu? We've been here before.. haven't we?” Jongdae asked, walking along side him. 

“No we haven't been here. I know this whole night’s been crazy but maybe you just have memories from this place?”

Jongdae glanced over at the tent, the fire was crackling. Jongdae did a double take. “No wait! That was just out, something's wrong. We've  _ been  _ here, Minseok.” 

“I don't remember being here,” Jongdae sighed in frustration. Maybe he was going crazy.

“Whatever it’s.. probably nothing. Let’s-” Jongdae blacked out again.

“So you used to come here a lot as a kid?” 

Jongdae looked at Minseok with wide eyes. “We were just here. I know it! I've seen all of this before!” Jongdae walked ahead of Minseok who just looked confused.

“Jongdae we just got off the tram..”

“No. Listen to me. Whatever we did in that cave messed… something up. I don't want to say time because that sounds crazy but.. I think we're stuck in some kind of time loop.” 

Minseok’s confused expression just got even more confused. “Well that's alarming since you're the only one noticing it..”

Jongdae almost tripped over a volleyball on the path. “That's new.” He stared at it.

“You know it's funny, I had one just like it was I was a kid.” 

Minseok smirked a little. “Right because why would a toy company make two?” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes, kicking the ball. “Ha, ha. Keep up the jokes, Minnie.”  

Jongdae’s head pounded and the ball rolled back. “Uh..” Jongdae kicked it again, this time harder. The ball rolled back.

_ “Fetch..fetch…fetch.”  _ The chorus of voices sounded on Jongdae’s radio again.

“Uh, I'd like to know where this is going?”

“ _ Uh, I'd like to know where this is going _ ?” Jongdae’s voice replayed on the radio after he spoke. Jongdae kicked the ball again but this time it didn't roll back. “This is so weird.” the two of them walked towards it and as Jongdae went to pick it up, a black shadow rushed by them.

_ “Fetch!” _

Jongdae’s radio made louder static sounds and they caught the.. thing’s red eyes before it burned itself into the rock.

“Holy fuck.”

“Jongdae was that..”

“A ghost.” The word felt foreign on his tongue and he almost couldn't believe his own words.

“What the fuck..” Jongdae grabbed his hand and started walking away. “Let’s go..” Darkness.

Jongdae’s eyes shot open and he gripped the side of the tram. “Shit. Minseok?” he looked around but he was completely alone. “Minseok!” Jongdae ran off the bridge ferry and down the path again. But this time there was something in the water. He stopped and stared at it for a moment. His reflection moved. 

_ “Don't tell Chanyeol what to do about Baekhyun.”   _ His reflection warned and Jongdae’s eyebrows furrows. “Chanyeol’s dead. What are -” 

When Jongdae’s eyes opened again, he just yelled. “Again! Really?”

“We've been here before.”

Jongdae jumped at the sound of Minseok’s voice. “So you remember now?” 

Minseok nodded. Jongdae walked off the tram and back onto the path. This time there was a giant tape player looking device. Jongdae walked over to it, it was extremely old but looked brand new, untouched by time. He spun it a few times, the tune evened out and Jongdae’s headache lifted. Minseok rubbed his head. “I.. really feel a lot better now?”

Jongdae nodded in agreement, looking at Minseok. “Maybe we fixed the loop?” 

“I hope so.” Jongdae looked back at the tape player but it was gone. He tried not to let it bother him. He walked past the lake and onto the next path without blacking out. “We did it. Thank god.” Jongdae muttered, continuing onto the next path. 

  
  


△

  
  


Lu sat up and hit his head on something hard, upon further inspection he realised it was a tree. He wasn't by the caves anymore so where was he? Where was Sehun? Where was anyone? He stood up and dusted off his jeans. The trees weren't dense at all; in fact he could see the exit. He walked out of the small forested area and noticed he was extremely close to a large house. 

The Kim estate. 

The giant gate was too large to climb and he could just barely make out what was there. The house was dark and there was just a small boat in front of it. He shrugged, no reason to stay if he couldn't get in, and walked away from the house. He’d just come back later when he found everyone. He couldn't remember anything, so he just hoped everyone was okay.

He walked back through forest and found himself in a field. The comm tower was on and he was close too it. Maybe he could send out a call around the island or something and find everyone. 

_ “in free..”  _ Lu turned around and frowned. No one there. That was odd. He definitely heard a voice. Instead of sticking around to find out what it was, he broke into a run, barrelling straight for the radio tower when he collided with another body. The two of them fell to the ground and the force was enough to make them roll a bit.

Lu sat up and rubbed his forehead, cracking open an eye to see who he had literally run over. 

“Sehun!” Lu, immediately forgetting about the pain in his forehead, wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, who hugged right back. The duo sat there on the ground for what felt like years, just happy to see the other was okay, even if they hadn't been apart for very long. At least they found each other. Now they just had to find everyone else.

The air filled with the sound of radio static and Lu stood up, helping Sehun to his feet. “Let's get up to the radio tower.” Lu mumbled, running into the gate, hand still clutching Sehun’s to reassure himself that he didn't disappear again.

  
  


△

 

**1 am**

  
  


Jongdae crossed onto the next path when he saw someone standing there. 

“Hey!” the person turned in surprise and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Kyungsoo.

“Jesus, Kyungsoo, thank God we-”

“Stay away from me.” Kyungsoo took a step back. Jongdae took a step forward.

“Kyungsoo?”

“You were just here! I just saw you.”

Minseok and Jongdae looked at each other and then back at Kyungsoo.

“No we weren't.. Kyungsoo-”

“I said stay away from me!” Kyungsoo raised his voice walking backwards again. It was shaky, he sounded absolutely horrified. What exactly had the previous versions of them done? 

“Wait! We aren't here to hurt you, we're your friends.” Jongdae took another slow step forward. 

“Have you seen anyone else.” Kyungsoo shook his head, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“No, just you..”

Minseok spoke up. “You shouldn't be out here, you should go up to the comm tower, it's safe.”

Kyungsoo looked back and could just barely see the light from the tower. He turned his attention back to Jongdae. “Are you.. really you?”

Jongdae nodded and offered a tiny smile. “Yes, it's me. Jongdae. I promise. I don't know who you saw before but..” Jongdae took another step forward. “You should come with us if you don’t want to walk back alone,”

“I'll head back to the radio tower..” Kyungsoo walked back again. “Thanks.. I guess I'll see you when I get back there.” Kyungsoo ran off and Jongdae just sighed. “That was weird, he usually isn't like that..”

“Whatever let's just, get Jongin.” Jongdae walked back into a path into the forest, Minseok following in suit.

The way station was up a little ways but it was in view, Jongdae smiled at that. Jongin was so close, then they just needed to find everyone else. 

“So this is the way station. Why did the island need this?” Minseok asked, pushing a branch out of his face.

“Miners. Before the war this was a mining island.” Jongdae walked up the winding paths leading to the way station. Jongin was so close and hopefully okay. He was also hopefully still in the station, Jongdae didn't know what he would do if he wasn't there. He burst through the door and Jongin screamed, falling out of the chair at the desk.

“Jongin! Oh my God you're okay!” Jongdae helped him up before hugging him quickly. If he was okay, maybe the others were too.

“Jongdae! Minseok! I'm happy you're here, I thought you guys left me. I was worried.” Jongdae lightly hit his arm.

“We're right, don't worry we aren't leaving yo-”

“So this is the way station. Why did the island need this?” Jongdae blinked and looked around.

“Goddammit. Minseok, we're looping again.” Minseok groaned and crossed his arms. “This is going to get annoying.” Minseok muttered in disdain. They started on the path again but this time Jongin was on one of them. His arms hung lifeless at his sides and his head was down. He started walking up near the bridge next to the way station and Jongdae ran after him. 

“Jongin!” 

No answer. 

“Jongin come on! Dammit, what’s wrong with you?”

“Jongdae.. I don't want to alarm you but, we are dealing with ghosts here maybe he’s under some kind of..”

“Don't say possession.”

Jongdae noticed one of the tape players and ran for it. “If you remember, last time one of these fixed it. So maybe this will help.” he tuned one and Jongin started twitching, but was still, well, still not himself. Jongdae walked towards the other one and tuned it as well. His vision went white for a moment and when he looked back, the tape players, and Jongin, were both missing.

“Shit, where did he go?” Minseok asked, looking around the path. Jongdae walked up to the way station again, but Jongin wasn't there this time either. The two walked out the other side and heard quiet mumbling. “Jongin?” Jongdae called out, softly this time. They followed the sound of the mumbling, Jongdae clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.

Jongin was hunched over and covered in a shadow, but his eyes giving off a red glow, mumbling incoherently to himself.

“Shit..” Jongdae ran for him without any hesitation and Minseok grabbed his arm before he could get too close. “Wait Jongdae! We can't go near him.”

“But we have to do something!” Jongdae didn't like the way his voice cracked or how defenseless he felt seeing his best friend like that. His radio let off a static sound and he pulled it out. Well, it kind of helped before. It couldn't make things worse.

He turned the dial and a tiny triangle started forming in the air. When it finished, Jongin fell to his knees, his murmuring turning to a gurgling noise.

“Wait Jongdae, what are you-”

“It's the only thing I can think of!” Jongdae twisted the dial again and a line shot out and started another tiny triangle. This time Jongin floated upright into the air. His pained gurgling sounds could be heard over the loud humming of the radio, his limbs twitching. Jongdae choked back a sob and turned the dial again. The triangle completed and Jongin crumbled to the ground. The shadow and red light were gone.

Minseok ran over and tried to help Jongin help but the voices came through the radio again. Minseok’s body when slack.

_ “Hard to talk through child.”  _ and in the blink of an eye Minseok was gone.

_ “Feels stretched better now.”  _ The voices spoke one at a time again and the whole world seemed to fade in and out, like a glitch

_ “Want hard to say. Need. Relief. Need power.” _  Jongdae couldn't talk, his throat was restricting like he couldn't breathe and he blinked tears out of his eyes.

_ “But do not be scared. You are dolls. Would never hurt you. Can not hurt you.”  _ Minseok glitched back in, floating lifelessly in the air 

“Well then can you help us?” Jongdae asked, his voice betraying his fear. “Please, we're stuck, we want to go home.”

_ “Home. We will go home. All of us.”  _ It spoke and Jongdae’s head pounded.  _ “Leave. Possible.”  _ the radio switched and Jongdae felt sick when he heard his own voice. 

_ “Maybe? But I really don't-”   _ the voices switched back.  _ “Grounded by. Kim. Junmyeon. Pretty little poppy.”  _ Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and Minseok stood up again.

“Junmyeon? That old man?”

_ “That old man. Was young. Once. We were young. Once. Sit still. Bear fruit.” _

_ “Tag. You. It.”  _ and the world went dark for a moment. Jongin sat up and screamed again, which caused Minseok and Jongdae to scream.

“Oh my god, guys!”

“Jesus, Jongin..”

“You're alive!” Jongdae grinned and Jongin looked down at himself. 

“I am! Now, what the hell is going on? Where is everyone?”

“We’re in big trouble, Jongin. We can stay here, we need to get a boat or something and leave because this is bad.” Minseok explained and Jongdae cut in. 

“It’s ghosts. And you were just possessed by one.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you so much!


End file.
